Conventional computerized devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, telephones, and the like, allow people to communicate via telephone, cell phone, voicemail, email, instant messaging, fax, video call, etc. Multiple channels for contact facilitate communications, while the ability to archive the content of the communication (i.e., storing voicemail, saving email, filing a fax, recording a video call, etc.) provides an additional benefit for subsequent use of the content of the communications. Typically, computerized devices that receive calls (such as a telephone, cell phone, etc.) can be equipped with applications that allow for receiving and storing phone calls received when the recipient (of the call) is not available. Likewise, emails can be stored on a computer, even on a computer other than the computer on which the emails were received.